An Anticlimatic Finale
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Courtney and Trent make it to the finale, and it ends a lot quicker than expected. Why? And how did they get to the finale?


**Surprised that I wrote another fic so soon? Me too. I got this idea from talking to someone. It involves Courtney again, though she's not as angry as the last one. Still pretty angry, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, unfortunately.**

* * *

It was now the finale of season seven. In the boxing ring where the final challenge would take place, Courtney stretched to make sure all her limbs were ready for action.

This season, Courtney had pulled out all of her skills, demolishing her competition, both metaphorically and literally. Many a contestant left the competition with a black eye, especially Heather when Courtney felt she was being too much of a bitch.

Doing her research, Courtney made sure she had an alliance to dominate the voting game. As a result, most of the contestants that had black eyes from Courtney's ruthless punishment left the island that night. She chose a strong competitor and a competitor she saw as expendable for her alliance and let the strong competitor seemingly take charge. But because Jo got too cocky, Courtney took over again and got her voted out before the merge.

When the merge hit, Courtney tuned down her anger, to the relief of the contestants left. Unfortunately for them, Courtney also became a lot more focused on the game, and managed to win the majority of the immunity challenges and her fair share of the reward ones.

The one time it seemed like she would be voted out, in the final six, Courtney had her other alliance member, who Courtney had carried, reveal the immunity idol she had found, sparing Courtney from elimination and eliminating Katie instead, who had surprisingly stepped up her game after Sadie's elimination and Courtney was intimidated by her. Courtney had proceeded to win the remaining challenges, carrying her alliance member to the finals with her.

That same alliance member, Trent, was on the other side of the boxing ring, shaking in fear as he watched Courtney limber up. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He'd competed with her for the whole competition, right? She wouldn't totally crush him? Right? He glanced over at Courtney, who was glaring at him. He gulped.

Chris stepped up to the side of the ring. "For the final challenge, our two competitors are going to duke it out in the ring! Last one standing wins! I don't care how you do it, bite, punch, kick, just knock each other out. Now, GO!" Chris announced, Chef banging a gong. The eliminated competitors sat on the sidelines, cheering for Trent and Courtney.

Courtney and Trent circled around each other, looking for any openings to strike. Suddenly, Courtney walked to the edge of the ring and started climbing up the side. Trent stood still, confused at Courtney's actions.

"Uh, Courtney? If you leave the ring, you're out." Chris informed her as she stood up on the corner beam. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Trent. No hard feelings." Courtney said before letting out a battle cry, leaping at Trent. She delivered a flying kick to his head, and kicked off his forehead, backflipping mid-air and landing on her feet. Trent flew to the other side of the ring, hitting the ground on his back. Everyone gasped. Chris came into the ring to check on Trent's condition.

"...In one hit – totally badass, though! – Courtney has knocked out Trent! Courtney wins Total Drama Return to the Island!" Chris declared, shocked. Everyone was silent.

"Yes! I won, finally!" Courtney cheered, going up to Chris. "Now where's my prize money?" Chef came over with the suitcase, which he handed to Courtney.

"Courtney wins one million dollars!" Chris announced, and now everyone cheered, over their moment of shock. As everyone except Chris, Chef and Courtney left, Chris stepped forward.

"Well, now that was a short finale. I expect the ratings to drop…" Chris said, frowning to the camera. Courtney came up to him.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I should have toyed with him? That's cruel." Courtney said, glaring.

"Yes. There are still eleven minutes left to record, and it's over. The ratings are going to suck." Chris told her. Courtney's anger built up.

"Oh yeah? I'll give them something to record!" Courtney yelled, swinging the suitcase at Chris. The cameras cut out.

* * *

**And there we have it! Courtney knocks Trent out to win a finale, though a lot earlier than Chris would have liked. So Courtney bashes him up. :P**

**Did you like this, too? If so, review and tell me!**

**As you may have noticed, I included a title to this made-up season seven, Total Drama Return to the Island. If you want, in your review, tell me whether you would like me to write out this season, with the finale being a lot more fair, of course.**

**I got this idea while talking to a good friend of mine, DonnyJay. Make sure to check out his stories, he is awesome! His fic, Total Drama Recall, is amazing! :)**

**Until next time!**

**-Green**


End file.
